


partners in crime

by glitterjungwoo



Series: lovers in crime [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, They act like an old married couple, basically ten and jungwoo are partners in crime that scam sugar daddies for fun and for money, please don't sleep on tenwoo yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: ‘I think I’ve fallen in love with you. We should get married.’“Oh my god Jungwoo it’s even worse than we ever imagined”Jungwoo shot up, “oh no, did he figure us out?!”Ten shook his head, “no, it’s the worst case scenario.”“Oh fuck no. He can’t be in love with me”“Well he is now! What did you do to him to have him already proposing within a month.”





	partners in crime

**Author's Note:**

> hello I'm back with another tenwoo fic because the tag is too damn empty. 
> 
> this is going to be part of a series that I'm starting so stay tuned for more additions to it!
> 
> if you would like to see something in the future then definitely leave a suggestion in the comments and I will definitely check it out!

 

Ten could hear groaning coming from their bedroom all the way from his office where he was planning their next mission to break in and steal thousands from one of the many richest men in Seoul.   
  
He decided to go see what was going on, with Jungwoo you could never be too sure.    
  
The bedroom door was ajar and Ten pushed it open to see Jungwoo laying facedown on the bed, his phone was on the other side of the room. Ten guessed that Jungwoo had thrown it in frustration.   
  
“I heard you moaning and groaning all the way from my office, what’s wrong baby?”   
  
Jungwoo’s loud sigh was muffled by the bed sheets. Ten walked in, picked up his phone from the floor, and sat next to Jungwoo on the bed, his hand automatically going to run his fingers through Jungwoo’s hair.   
  
He turned his head to the side facing Ten and he could see the huge pout on his face. “I’ve been trying to get this old man’s bank account information so we could begin taking his money but he keeps talking about his day. I even told him I would send him my nudes for it but he wouldn’t budge! That always gets these horny bastards whipped and even giving me their social security information. Why is this guy being so damn difficult!”   
  
Jungwoo moved closer to Ten so that he could put his head in his lap. Ten knew that he tended to become a bit whiney when he didn’t get his way while he was scamming sugar daddies. Although, none of them have been this difficult.    
  
At that moment, the man sent another message and Jungwoo groaned again. Ten opened up their secret messaging app that they developed in order to conceal their identity further and checked what was sent.   
  
‘I think I’ve fallen in love with you. We should get married.’   
  
“Oh my god Jungwoo it’s even worse than we ever imagined”   
  
Jungwoo shot up, “oh no, did he figure us out?!”   
  
Ten shook his head, “no, it’s the worst case scenario.”   
  
“Oh fuck no. He can’t be in love with me”   
  
“Well he is now! What did you do to him to have him already proposing within a month.”   
  
Jungwoo thought about it for a second, and just drew a blank.   
  
“I have no idea why, I’ve just been how I usually am with the others!”   
  
The phone chimed again, Ten read the message and just barked out a laugh.   
  
“Good luck Jungwoo because now he’s asking for a dinner date.”   
  
-   
  
Jungwoo was dropped off in front of the restaurant at around 7:30 PM. Ten was going to stay parked nearby just in case anything was out of the ordinary. There was a secret mic hidden on Jungwoo’s suit so that Ten was able to hear what was going on. He also had his location traced and an in ear device on Jungwoo so that he could inform him of any suspicious activity going on outside.   
  
Jungwoo complained about the dinner date the whole ride, he was going on about how he would rather stay home with Ten than go out with some creepy old man and pretend to enjoy himself for an hour. However, ten worked his magic and got Jungwoo to be compliant, promising him a reward if he was a good boy and behaved himself.    
  
Which is how Jungwoo found himself walking through the entrance of the restaurant, dressed in a suit that he knew, and ten confirmed, suited his lean body the best.    
  
He gave the host his name and was quickly taken to the table where the man he’s been trying to scam for months was sitting, waiting patiently for him.   
  
Jungwoo gave the most genuine smile he could and the man he was looking at looked as if he had just found God.   
  
“Oh wow, look at you Jungwoo. I’m so happy to finally see you in the flesh. Your pictures really don’t do your beauty justice.”   
  
Jungwoo could hear Ten snickering in his ear and he made note to smack him on the arm when this was all done with.    
  
“I’m happy to finally meet you too daddy, this place is really nice.”   
  
_ But not as nice as the place Ten took me on our anniversary. _   
  
The older man chuckled, “only the finest for my baby.”   
  
_ “I know this is all a scam but only I get to call you baby what the hell!” _   
  
Jungwoo did his best not to laugh at Ten’s frustration. He knew that Ten was only playing around in order to help him suffer less in this situation.   
  
The dinner didn’t go too bad. Jungwoo was glad that the man kept his distance, he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back from slicing his hand off with the knife he had in his pocket if this man even tried to touch him.    
  
When the waiter comes and asks if they want dessert, Jungwoo claims that he’s too full from all the other food to continue while his sugar daddy claims that Jungwoo is enough of a dessert to satisfy him. He internally groans and he can hear Ten pretending to hurl at how cringey this all was. He hoped that this man wasn’t going to try anything funny on the way back, but with how he was already a few glasses of wine in, Jungwoo was ready for the worst.   
  
Also, he still hadn’t given up his bank information, no matter how much Jungwoo begged and pouted. If he had to sleep with him in order to get it out of him, well then Ten was going to be in for an interesting night.   
  
When they walked out of the restaurant, Jungwoo felt an arm go around his waist and draw him closer to the older man’s side. He tried his best to contain his body from shuddering. Jungwoo felt hot breath down his neck and his patience was running thin very quickly. He could hear Ten telling him to calm down in order to not ruin the whole operation, but Jungwoo swore that if this man tried to stick his hand down his pants he was going to kill him.    
  
They kept walking down the street, it was cold outside now and Jungwoo just wanted to go home and curl up with Ten and find another rich old man to scam. Maybe Ten would feel bad enough to let him top tonight.    
  
When they reached the car, the older man opened the door for him and Jungwoo quickly climbed in and sat down. At least the car interior was nice and the heater was running. When the man sat himself next to Jungwoo, he immediately felt that something was off.   
  
“You know where to take us, now hurry up and drive.” The man’s tone was immediately different from how it was throughout the night. He was more firm and sounded extremely pissed.   
  
The chauffeur immediately stepped on the gas and they started speeding in the opposite direction of where Jungwoo’s ‘House’ (an alternate location used in order for their home to not be traced) was.   
  
Jungwoo spoke up, “um...daddy? My house is in the other direction where are we going?”   
  
He heard the clicking of a gun being loaded and Jungwoo turned to look straight into the barrel of it, “you can cut your shit now. I know what you’re up to. I’m not letting you get away alive.”   
  
This was something that Jungwoo was not expecting at all, no wonder he wasn’t giving up the info. This man knew his plan since the beginning.   
  
_ “Jungwoo, listen to me, you have to play along. I’m already following the car and the minute you walk out of that car, you take him down okay?” _ __  
  
He didn’t need to be told twice, Jungwoo wasn’t too worried about the situation. Yeah, he had a gun to his head, but this also isn’t the first time he’s been caught up with an angry sugar daddy.    
  
Jungwoo stayed quiet and still, not wanting to provoke the man further. He trusted Ten and ten trusted him.    
  
The drive led them to some area in the mountains, Jungwoo was glad the area was isolated from town. It would be a lot easier to cover up a murder if there were no other witnesses, if they had to result to that.   
  
They pulled up onto a dirt road that led them off the main road and drove for a few miles before stopping. The chauffeur turned off the car and walked out first.   
  
The older man then grabbed Jungwoo by the shoulder and moved him towards the car door, “now listen to me carefully, you’re going to open that door and walk out without giving us any trouble. If I catch anything suspicious coming from you I’m blasting a bullet in your head immediately.”   
  
__ ‘Oh no I’m soooo scared’ Jungwoo thought, but he still complied in order to get this man when he least expected it.   
  
When they walked out of the car, Jungwoo immediately knocked the gun out of the man’s hands simply by punching him square in the face. He didn’t have a firm grip on the gun and it immediately slipped from his grasp. Jungwoo knocked his feet out from under him and pulled his arm back and twisted it, causing him pain and also preventing him from escape. As Jungwoo settled his body weight on him, Ten pulled up in their car specifically for their missions and had a gun pointed at the chauffeur and at the older man.   
  
“I got him good Tennie, if he makes any move to knock me off I know how to break his wrist.”   
  
Ten smiled, “that’s my baby, you’re so cute when you talk to me about all the ways you can cause people pain.”   
  
The older man scoffed, “you really think you’re going to get away with this? The minute you idiots leave I’m calling the authorities and having you both arrested.”   
  
Ten stepped closer to them and knelt down so he was closer to the older man’s face.    
  
“Oh really now? You’ll call the authorities on us? Go ahead. Fucking do it. But just know that if you do, all it takes is one click and I’ll have your entire private search history leaked to everyone in your company, your family, and the media.”   
  
The older man’s face blanched.   
  
Ten slapped him, “old men like you that prey on and ruin the lives of innocent children fucking disgust me. So what’s it going to be, you filthy pedophile?”   
  
The older man knew that he was done for, and admitted defeat. Jungwoo jumped off of him and quickly went into the car to get rid of any traces of him.    
  
Ten didn’t put his guns away until they were secure inside of their vehicle. As they drove off the scene, Jungwoo leaned over and gave Ten the biggest kiss on the cheek.   
  
“My tennie is so smart! Good thinking on getting his search history. I knew something was off when he said that I was lucky I looked younger than I actually was.”   
  
Ten moved one of his hands to lace their fingers together, “I’m still exposing him though. He doesn’t deserve to live free while he’s contributing to a whole ring of pedophiles. Can you go ahead and text Taeyong and let him know to release the information?”   
  
Jungwoo did just that, and the both of them felt satisfied with the outcome of their plan. Except...   
  
“But tennie...we never got his bank information? What are we going to do about that?”   
  
“I’ve already got that covered, Taeyong is looking into it for me as we speak. We are going to have to pay him back for this by accompanying him on the next mission he does.”   
  
Jungwoo nods, “that’s fair, I’ve missed working with Taeyong! He always takes care of us really well when we work with him. Maybe he’ll make us even more delicious food!”   
  
“You’re so cute Jungwoo.”   
  
“But I’m also deadly right??? You said so the last time when that man got too close to you on our other mission.”   
  
He pulls him in for a kiss at a red light, “of course, how could I forget how beautiful my baby looked while you broke his fingers one by one.”   
  
Jungwoo smiled at Ten before asking, “so, I went through a lot tonight so I think it’s only fair that I get to top tonight.”   
  
Ten sighed, “okay, but if it’s a repeat of last time where you got too tired and gave up halfway I’m making you sleep on the couch.”   
  
“Yay! Thank you tennie I love the so much!”   
  
The rest of the way home, Jungwoo couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He was already a very physically affectionate person and had no problem pulling Ten into a huge kiss in public but now that he was promised a reward once they got home Jungwoo couldn’t help himself.   
  


“Come on baby, at least let me drive us home without getting into an accident.”

 

Jungwoo smirked before leaning in closer so that he could whisper right into Ten’s ear, “I’ve always wanted to try giving you road head. But I mean, if you insist I guess I’ll wait then.”

 

Ten cursed Jungwoo in 3 languages in his head, he always knew how to get to him. 

 

Thankfully, he arrived at their home only a few minutes later and they went inside. Jungwoo immediately dragged Ten into the bedroom so that he could have his way with him.

 

“Geez Jungwoo, you couldn't at least make me dinner first?” Ten playfully jabbed at him.

 

Jungwoo took off his suit jacket and started tugging at Ten’s shirt, “if you make me wait any longer there’s about 4 vibrators I have in a drawer in this house that would gladly take your place.”

 

“But Jungwoo, I thought you wanted to top? Wouldn’t you need-“

 

Jungwoo interjected, “ten I swear to GOD.”

 

Ten laughed and Jungwoo continued grumbling about him being a smart ass, they tended to bicker even during their most intimate moments. 

 

Right when Jungwoo had just grabbed everything they were going to need, Ten’s phone started ringing. Jungwoo threw everything on the bed and groaned, “who the fuck is it now? This better be important Ten or else I’m going to poison whoever is interrupting us.”

 

Ten checked his phone.

 

“Oh shit this actually is important, Taeyong is calling.”

 

“Unless he’s calling about joining us, then I don’t wanna hear it!”

 

Ten answered the call. “What’s up Taeyong?”

 

_ “Hi Ten, how are you and Jungwoo?” _

 

“Well I’m doing fine, Jungwoo on the other hand,” he turned to look at his lover who was sulking on the other side of the bed, “let’s just say that if anyone other than you called, he would’ve tracked the call and quote on quote poisoned whoever was interrupting us.”

 

_ “Oh crap, tell Jungwoo I’m really sorry. I definitely never want to get on his bad side. I saw what he did to the last person that did. Wait, put me on speaker for a bit.” _

 

Ten switched his phone to speaker and set it on the bed.

 

_ “Hi Jungwoo! Can you hear me?” _

 

“I don’t like you right now!”

 

Ten whispered to Jungwoo, “play nice okay? Taeyong did us a nice favor for our mission.”

 

_ “Im sorry Jungwoo! Let me make it up to you okay?” _

 

“Nothing will convince me right now.”

 

_ “Not even if I made you those cookies you like so much?” _

 

“Nevermind! Have i told you how much i love you Tae?”

 

_ “I love you too! Anyways i didn’t just call to check up on you guys. Remember that favor i said you would owe me after i went through that guys internet history? Well I’m gonna use it now. I need help for our next mission.” _

 

The both of them perked up at the idea, Ten spoke up, “what's the mission for Tae?”

 

_ “We’ve been looking into this politician that has recently risen in popularity and especially his wealth. I think that there’s some corruption going on behind closed doors. Coincidentally, the schools in his area have been sucked dry of their funds and are struggling in providing for the kids. I feel like this man has something to do with it. I need the both of you to help in exposing this man.” _

 

Jungwoo spoke up this time, “how are we going to do that Taeyong?”

 

_ I have the equipment and most of the evidence on me already, i just need the two of you to get him to verbally confess his intentions so that we can expose his plot. There’s this prestigious dinner that's going to take place within the next two weeks, I can get you guys in with no problem since the security that will be at the event are close friends of mine. I’m letting you guys do whatever necessary to get him to confess.” _

 

The both of them got excited at this new mission. Ten loved attending fancy as fuck parties and Jungwoo loved dressing up for them. “The both of us are in Tae! Just as long as I look like the cutest person there,” said Jungwoo.

 

Both Ten and Taeyong laughed and after a few more exchanges, Taeyong said goodbye and ended the call.

 

Jungwoo looked at Ten, “how are we going to get this guy to spill?”

 

Ten responded, “I mean...we could use the same tactic we always have.”

 

“But what if this guy is straight! Then what do we do?!”

 

There was a moment of silence between the two of them.

 

“Rock, paper, scissors?”

 

Jungwoo gave Ten a confused look, “what are we playing for exactly?”

 

“Best of three. Whoever loses has to cross dress.”

 

“Ten!”

 

Ten dodged the pillow that Jungwoo threw at him, “what?! You have any better ideas? You already have a nice wig we could use anyways.”

 

Jungwoo looked exasperated, “that's because you wanted me to dress up one time during sex! I don’t think ive even washed the cum out of it yet!”

 

“Jungwoo we used that weeks ago!”

 

“AND WHAT ABOUT IT?”

 

Ten sighed, “we’re gonna have to get that cleaned or just buy a whole other wig. We can ask Taeyong for it.”

 

“I’ll just clean it tomorrow. I’m tired and sexually frustrated and i want to sleep for the next 12 hours.”

 

Jungwoo pulled out the covers so he could wrap himself up and a few minutes later his breath evened out as he was slowly falling asleep.

 

Ten got up to put everything away, they ended up not even needing the lube. When he came back, Ten made sure to plug in Jungwoo’s phone to charge, it was something that he always forgot to do when he fell asleep. He quickly got in next to him on the bed and Jungwoo turned around to cling himself onto Ten’s side. The both of them were equally clingy with each other, they always slept like this together and when they were separated due to it being necessary for a specific mission; they always felt that it was a little more difficult to fall asleep at night without the other there.

 

“Jungwoo... move your leg a little so it doesn’t make me lose blood circulation on my thigh.”

 

Jungwoo exaggerated a snore, he was obviously awake now but just wanted to mess around. 

 

“Jungwoo if you don’t move your leg I’m throwing you off the bed.”

 

“Ten I swear to god if you throw me off this bed i won’t touch your dick for a month.”

 

“Then move your leg and we won’t have a problem.”

 

“Why don’t you just move your thigh?”

 

They continued bickering until eventually Ten got too tired and knocked out. Jungwoo followed minutes later and the neither of them ever did move.

 

Which led to Ten waking up with numb limbs and Jungwoo drooling on his shoulder.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let’s be friends and talk about Tenwoo and NCT together! Follow me on twitter @TENWOOCULTURE


End file.
